1. Field of Art
The present invention generally relates to the field of searching for content and more specifically to organizing information about related content items.
2. Background Information
Many people use online search engines to search the Internet for information about content such as books, audio recordings, movies and television (TV) shows. There is typically a wide breadth of information about this sort of content on the Internet. In fact, there is so much information that people have difficulty parsing the search results returned by a search engine.
For example, if a person searches for information about a popular book that is part of a series, the search engine might return results associated with multiple different ones of the books in the series. The results might not be organized in a way that reflects the existence of the series which, in turn, makes hard for the person to digest the search results. As a result, the person may not be able to locate searched-for information in the search results.